United Nations Building
Not to be confused with United Nations Headquarters/Animated The United Nations Building Text Box (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.4). Text box reads: "United Nations Building. Midtown Manhattan." is the official headquarters of the United Nations, an international organization dedicated to world peace, and is located in Midtown Manhattan's Turtle Bay neighborhood bordering First Avenue, East 42nd Street, East 48th Street, and the East River. History The Ghostbusters were called to the United Nations Building shortly after an encounter with the Sandman at a Staten Island home. Ray Stantz assured Peter Venkman, who was canceling a dinner reservation, they would only have to deal with a "little" Class 6. They battled the Werecat Ghost in a meeting room. Suddenly, Ghost Priests manifested in the seating area and screamed "No!" The Werecat Ghost attempted to flee. It struggled in Ray's stream so Ray called out to Egon Spengler for help. The ghost orally expelled chemically volatile Ectoplasm on Egon's left leg. Peter threw out a Trap and captured the ghost. The Ghost Priests vanished without fanfare. A short time later, Mr. Okonjo, a UN official, argued over the bill. He didn't think much of the $15,000 surcharge pertaining to Egon's injury. He reminded Peter that the United Nations was covered under the Ghostbusters' general contract with the City of New York. Winston Zeddemore explained that contract covers trapping and storage but anything else was on the client to pay. Okonjo ripped up the bill. Erland Vinter intervened and offered to pay them with a blank check because he meant to contact the Ghostbusters anyway. Vinter returned inside to finish a meeting. Trivia *During filming of the first movie, one of the locations the crew filmed at without a permit was the United Nations Building but the scene was apparently removed from the final cut. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 91 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Joe Medjuck says: "We went to Chinatown, Rockefeller Center, 42nd Street, Saks Fifth Avenue, and the United Nations - all in one day. We didn't really have permits to shoot on any of these places - we just made quick stops here and there." *In Ghostbusters International #1, on page 8 panel 2, the country placard by Winston is for Moldovia, a country that comes up in Ghostbusters II in regard to Vigo. *Incidentally, the Extreme Ghostbusters also fought an entity with feline features in a UN meeting room. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, the United Nations Building is referenced on the Post-It Note. Also See *United Nations Headquarters/Animated Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Line reads: "It was a thriller on the shores of the East River as the Ghostbusters were called to the famed headquarters of the United Nations, where they faced a violent Class VI capable of orally expelling a chemically volatile ectoplasm!" ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! Page What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic What came before! page). Line reads: "Meanwhile, back in New York, the injured Egon Spengler was engrossed in a mystery project linked to a reading he collected in Ghostbusters International #1, when the boys busted a ghost at the United Nations" ****On page 9, in panel 4, Ray mentions the United Nations. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.9). Ray Stantz says: "Just like Egon got when we were at the United—Gah!" ****On page 19, in panel 3, Egon mentions the United Nations. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.19). Egon Spengler says: "They match the readings I took at the U.N. --" ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Mentioned by Egon on page 4 Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "The data collected on Poveglia aligned with a startling consistency to those I personally recorded more than twenty years ago in northern Europe, as well as those from the United Nations." *Ghostbusters: Deviations **On page 36, the recap mentions the United Nations Building. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.36). Line reads: "Recently, they were called down to the United Nations HQ, where Egon Spengler was injured by an aggressive apparition." References Gallery UnitedNationsBuildingIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #1 regular cover UnitedNationsIDW04.jpg|Exterior front seen in Ghostbusters International #1 UnitedNationsIDW03.jpg|Assembly room seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ClergyGhosts05.jpg|Assembly room seen in Ghostbusters International #1 BlodyCrossripHardCover01.jpg|Referenced on page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations